legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Angewomon
Name: Angewomon Race: Half Digimon/angel, half Kryptonian Group: Children of the Autobots Likes: Peace, love, and friendship. She is also dearly in love with Buzz Lightyear. Dislikes: War, death, and destruction Biggest strength: Her love for others Biggest weakness: What? She doesn't have one. Occupation: Angel of Light and Hope; savior of Disney and the Multi-Universe Quote: "United we stand, divided we fall." YouTube portrayer: menslady125 Voiced by: Edie Mirman Her sad theme The daughter of MagnaAngemon and Supergirl, Angewomon was sent away from her parents when she was just a baby in order to be safe from The Great Monster War. She was found by a human woman, Lois, who was unable to give birth. For 21 years, as Christine, Angewomon was cared for by Dan and Lois. On her twenty-first birthday, however, her home was attacked and her foster parents were killed. Now, as the Angel of Light and Hope and one of the saviors of Disney, Angewomon knows it is all the more essential to save the universe so that others will not be killed as well. With her compassionate heart, stunning beauty, and sweet soprano voice, Angewomon is a man magnet. Luckily for Buzz Lightyear, he is the only one she is attracted to. She is also seen as a second mother to Tails. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Angewomon appears in this What If story as one of the 3 main characters along side Lizbeth and Maka. Chronicles of the Children of Megatron In this story, Angewomon is the original grown-up form of Darth Menslady before she fell to the Dark Side. Allies: Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Buzz Lightyear, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Supergirl, The Autobots, Emperor X, The Anime Empire, Jonathon Tangelo, The Hailfire Empire, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, G.I. Joe, Lara Croft, The Doctor, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof, Link, Zelda, Tails the Fox, Sonic the Hedgehog, Myotismon, Bender, Starfire, Dib, Bubbles, Skipper, Heloise, Boomer, Nina, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsuabki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Fluttershy and the rest of the Mane Six, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Black Widow, Deadpool, Liara T'Soni, Javik, Misty, Brock, Enemies: Unicron, the Decepticons, Myotismon (formerly), Jack of Blades, Dracula, Profion, Freddy Krueger, Albert Wesker, M. Bison, the Humanists, the Invaders, the Reapers, Relationships Myotismon As Riley, he was once the lover of Angewomon, who was then Christine. But one day, Riley began to think that Xion was the one for him, and later Sailor Moon. Christine was devastated. Later, as Angewomon, she was attacked by Myotismon, who lured her over to Nightmare Castle and intended to make her his Un-Dead bride. This did not succeed...nor did the attempt keep Angewomon from attempting to save her freed captor. When he was still Angemon, Angewomon developed a close friendship bond with him. Even though he has regained his vampirism, Angewomon is still a very close friend to Myotismon and was devastated when Galvatron tormented Myotismon. In the "LOTM Darkness Incarnate" storyline they are not friends. They are enemies. Before Darkness Incarnate Myotismon had tried to take over the Multi-Universe yet again. Luckly he was destroy by Angewomon's friend Sonic the Hedgehog. Lizbeth Maka Albarn Buzz Lightyear (Love interest) When she was still Christine, Angewomon met Buzz Lightyear and thought he was just beautiful! After she took her angel form, Buzz Lightyear made her a Space Ranger's oath that he would stick by her and help her bear her savior's burden however he could. When Angewomon was discouraged after being bitten by Myotismon, Buzz gave her a comforting pep talk and even shared a drink with her. It was then that Angewomon began feeling love stiring in her heart. Finally, when Angewomon grieved for her lost love with Riley, Buzz felt awful for her...and they declared their love! Emperor X Johnathan Tangelo Mickey Mouse Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Sonic the Hedgehog Tails the Fox Shortly after Angewomon took her angel form, some new friends came to the Heroes' Refuge: Xion, her baby son Draven, Tails, and Duke and Scarlett of G.I. Joe. Xion was very ill because her deep sadness of losing Myotismon had weakened her body. And poor little Tails was not only worried for his mother, but devastated over the loss of his father. While putting Tails to bed, Angewomon assured Tails that things would be well, and if she could protect him with her life, she would. When Tails asked if he could address her as "mom", Angewomon was happy to let him do so. Since then, Angewomon has been a second mother to Tails. Bender Fluttershy In "LOTM: Darkness Incarnate", Angewomon met up with the Mane Six shortly after the return of Optimus. As was to be expected of her, Fluttershy was really quite shy while introducing herself to Angewomon. However, when she found out that Angewomon was an animal lover like her, Fluttershy took a bigger interest in Angewomon. The two of them ended up with a friendship bond. Powers '''Celestial Arrow - '''summons a shining, golden arrow of holy light which Angewomon fires from the bow on her glove '''Heaven's Charge - '''summons a golden ring of holy light that can ensnare and paralyze an opponent. In addition, it can take in power from allies' attacks and restore power and health of nearby allies '''Heaven's Charm - '''summons a large, pink cross of holy light that can not only serve as an attack, but a shield as well '''Heel of Justice - '''Angewomon unleashes a powerful kick with her left leg '''Divine Kick - '''Angewomon unleashes a powerful kick with both legs at the same time '''Light of Heaven - '''summons a great orb of holy light which can illuminate a dark area and serve as an attack '''Shining Hope - '''summons a brilliant light that deals massive damage to enemies and makes them lose the will to fight '''Disney Magic - '''summons the magic of Disney Angewomon angel of light.PNG Angewomon ready celestial arrow.JPG|CELESTIAL ARROW! Angewomon wants YOU.JPG angewomon fight mode.JPG|Bring it on! angewomon lit up.JPG angewomon in the sky.JPG Angewomon.JPG Angewomon angel of light posing.JPG Angewomon block.JPG Angewomon bring it.JPG Angewomon dancing.JPG Angewomon eyes.PNG|Beautiful blue eyes Angewomon flying.JPG Angewomon and miley cyrus fight.JPG Angewomon go angemon.JPG Angewomon happy.JPG Angewomon happy 2.JPG Angewomon happy 3.JPG Angewomon heaven's charm.JPG|HEAVEN'S CHARM! Angewomon heel of justice.JPG|HEEL OF JUSTICE! Angewomon hmm.JPG Angewomon huh.JPG Angewomon i can do this.JPG Angewomon is sad.JPG Angewomon i've been hit.JPG Angewomon looks.JPG Angewomon lounging.JPG Angewomon ouch.JPG|OOF!...that's not cool, man! Angewomon pensive.JPG Angewomon pose.JPG angewomon ready heaven's charge.JPG angewomon ready to block.JPG angewomon sad.JPG angewomon screams.JPG angewomon shocked.JPG|YIKES! angewomon strike.JPG angewomon ta-da pose.JPG angewomon trapped.JPG|A little help here, please? angewomon very angry.JPG|NOW you're gonna get it!! angewomon wing defense.JPG angewomon yells.JPG angewomon yikes.JPG angewomon sexy pose.JPG angewomon with sparkles.JPG angewomon alert.JPG angewomon eh.JPG angewomon looking on.PNG angewomon oh my.JPG angewomon block.gif angewomon celestial arrow 2.gif angewomon reaching.JPG angewomon let go now.jpg angewomon nabbed.JPG angewomon puch miley cyrus.JPG angewomon punched by miley cyrus.jpg angewomon punched.jpg angewomon thinking.jpg angewomon what do YOU want miley virus.jpg angewomon with light orb.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Roleplaying Category:Main Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Chosen ones Category:Main Characters Category:Big Goods Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Pure Good Category:Blondes Category:Immortals Category:Sexy characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Team heroes Category:Mother of Hero Category:Nicest Characters Category:Digimon Category:Kryptonians Category:Main Protagonists Category:Buzz Lightyear and Angewomon Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Masked Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Archers Category:Hybrid Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Villain's Crush Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Leading Ladies Category:Girlfriends Category:Angel Category:Alternet Form Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Woobies Category:Scar Barers Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Edie Mirman Category:Dude Magnet Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Optimus Prime and Angewomon Category:Amazons Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Force Users Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17